1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a golf putter and, in particular, to a golf putter which can be adjusted to selectively locate the hosel portion of the club shaft at various positions on the putter head, and for both right hand and left hand use and to selectively establish a desired weighting for the club head.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different adjustable golf clubs including golf putters have been provided to allow changes in the loft of the ball striking face of the club head, "live" and "dead" weighting of the club head, variations in the angle of the club shaft relative to the club head, variable weighting of the club head both laterally and longitudinally of the club head and conversion of the club from right hand to left hand play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,832 to Raymond A. Ebbing discloses a golf putter including a variably configurable club head provided with a demountable striker insert assembly which may be variously weighted and mounted to the club head in a manner to vary the loft of the ball striking face of the club and convert the club from right hand to left hand operation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,348 to Elmer Wargo discloses a golf club head constructed to receive one or more replaceable weight inserts spaced along the club head from the heel portion to the toe portion thereof and also the use of loose "free weights" contained within a weight insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,827 to Walker Reynolds, Jr. discloses a golf putter shaft-to-head attachment which allows the shaft to be replaced by a shorter or longer shaft of lesser or greater weight and a putter head whose weight may be increased or decreased and varied laterally of the club head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,196 to Romoldo Busnardo discloses a putter head which is adjustable from left to right handed operation, from a positive loft to a negative loft of the striking face and as to the angle of inclination at which the club shaft and attached hosel intersects with the head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,399 to Russell W. Kettelson also discloses a golf putter shaft-to-head attachment which allows the angle of the shaft with respect to the putter head to be adjusted and also an adjustable length shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,047 to Herbert A. Phelan et al. discloses a golf putter adapted to form a left handed putter or a right handed putter and a putter head which may be variously weighted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,356 to Craig D. Dingle et al. discloses a golf putter which may be variably weighted transversely and which enables adjustment of the angle of the shaft relative to the club head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,445 to Reynold J. Levocz et al. discloses an adjustable shaft-to-head connection for a golf putter whereby the angle of the shaft may be adjusted relative to the head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,666 to Arthur C. P. Chan discloses a golf club having a transitional hosel portion which is insertable for temporary engagement in the head of the club and the shaft to permit selecting varying offsets and insets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,730 to John A. Ruvang discloses a golf putter providing configurable characteristics of striking face-to-shaft lateral alignment, center of gravity, shaft-to-head longitudinal alignment, head-to-shaft angle, total weight, weight distribution, and targeting.